


Place we could escape

by Enimia13



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Jaliceweek, Jasper PVO, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enimia13/pseuds/Enimia13
Summary: What does Jasper actually think of having to drive to Phoenix to save Bella?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Jalice Week - February 2021





	Place we could escape

**Author's Note:**

> once again, English is not my first language! So it may be that sometimes I have different expressions! Thanks to @allicekitty13 for your help!
> 
> This story is based on this picture  
> 
> 
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=21/05/qwev.png)  
>   
> 

Not every story begins with a happy event. This story begins with an unfortunate event.

“I promise Edward we'll take care of her!”

Alice's melodious little voice was the only thing you could hear in the family garage. She was trying to make everyone understand that this was the best idea to follow, that it was the only way she had seen that things could go well. But Edward was reluctant to leave his human companion with her and with me. I think his awkwardness mostly came from leaving her in a car with me, now that I think about it.

But Alice was right. She was always right. that's what prompted Edward to entrust us with Bella Swan. No one dared to contradict my wife, even me. And when Alice said that Bella Swan's life was at stake if she stayed here, we all had to believe her. Alice wasn't the kind of person who was lying. Plus Edward and I would have known that at the same time the words would start to form in his head. she would have given off an aura of discomfort and Edward would have just read that she wanted to lie to us. No, if my sweetheart said we had to move, we would move.

She began to give ideas of how to cover Bella’s tracks from the hunter as I grabbed emergency bags. we always had this kind of bag in case we had to leave quickly. Usually it was not in the company of a human, but it had happened in the past that some people had "accidents" and had to leave to cover their tracks. Usually it was me who had to go ... sometimes Emmett ... the two of us had the most Blood Accidents in the family. I alone had more than all the Cullens put together, without Emmett. Alice had only had 2 accidents since we joined the family and we had to leave a town once because of Esme. But I had stopped counting the number of times I had accidentally killed someone ... or participated directly or indirectly in the death of a human ... Even though the entire family was happy with my progress, I remained the one to be watched.

When I closed the suitcase of the car, I heard in the distance Rosalie say out loud what everyone was thinking. Why do so much for a human? I understood Edward's feelings for the human girl, but I still didn't quite understand why Alice was so inclined to put her life aside for the human. I sat in the car, driver’s side, and I waited for the girl to join me. My Alice's plan was very simple, go to Bella's mom and leave her there safe. I could only smile as my wife reassured Edward for the tenth time that we were quite able to take a road trip with a human. And she used her favorite line: "I know it's true, I saw it. ”My wife used that phrase for everything. She had a terrible habit of wanting to see everything, know everything and validate that the family was safe. I couldn't take any credit away from Alice and Edward who together had kept us safe for over 50 years. their power put together was far more secure than any human system ever created. Vampires wishing for more power would be interested in them .... people like the Volturi or like Maria. It was already a miracle that she left without going to war with us when we ran into her in Calgary. But I definitely preferred that she left of her own free will than to have had to fight her.

Without even realizing it, Alice had opened the door to the backseat and Bella settled in as the one I love closed the door after tying her seat belt. In less than two second, Alice was sitting in the seat next to me and Edward was at our window, asking us to be careful. once again, looking back I understood that the message was for me.

“Edward, everything will be fine! we call you when you arrive!”

Edward didn't seem convinced of the words Alice was using, but his nervousness started to go away as Alice tried to reassure him.

“If he…”

It started out before being cut off by Alice who smiled at him like a child far too smart for her age and suppressed her own boredom in the discussions.

“if anything happens I call you before it even happens! I promise you!”

Alice gave him what I could describe as an angelic smile, and Edward relaxed. Maybe they were having one of the many conversations only the two of them were invited to. But anyway Edward seemed happy with what he had just heard and walked away from the car. I was then able to drive off and begin what would be a long journey.

In the backseat Bella was more than nervous. She watched the faces of our family pass before we reached the main road. She was so anxious about what had just happened that I had to use my power to relax her. I was creating a relaxing aura first, but since she wasn't calm enough yet, I was creating something stronger and mostly focused on her.

“She fell asleep Jazz ... you do that perfectly!"

Alice said to me in a soft and low voice, believing that she didn't want the human to hear her. but her voice was still melodious and filled with joy. I looked away from the road to watch it for a few seconds. Alice looked back at me and smiled at me before placing her hand on mine and sending me the biggest wave of love I could receive right now. After more than 50 years together, I felt like I fell in love with her every time the sun rose on earth. Since we’d met Alice had been my sunshine. No, to say that was not correct. Alice had been my Earth and I was her moon. All the Cullen’s gravitated around Carlisle who was our sun in a unique way to all. Carlisle was the one who gave us different things but essentially they gave us life, or a way to live… Carlisle had unwittingly given instructions to Alice, who had taught them to me. If Alice and I were together today it was mainly because of him. And there was no question of failing today and hurting him!

Turning my head once more to look at my beautiful wife, I could see that Alice had closed her eyes. She was to find out if our continued plan worked. As I shifted gears and drove us down the freeway, this time it was I who took Alice's little hand. giving her a comforting squeeze and letting her know I was there if she needed it.

The road leading us to Phoenix could take up to 25 hours while respecting the speed limit. but honestly, since I’d known the Cullen’s and had a driving license I very rarely respected the speed limit, especially on the highways. Vampires didn't mind car crashes. In the worst case, we could continue while running. But as the car indicated that I was reaching 160 km/h, Alice squeezed my hand indicating that I had to decrease speed for the moment or we would be intercepted by the police.

If there was one thing I was good at, it was listening to Alice's smallest feelings. I could tell when she left school before me. I could easily find her among a crowd of loving students. The fact that she was the happiest person I know wasn't the only reason. I had spent a lot of time figuring out who my Alice was. she didn't need to use words to make me understand what she wanted. so she could continue to focus on her visions and me on the road, as long as I held her hand I knew I would have no problem understanding her.

At one point, she turned on the radio to add some atmosphere. She had stopped looking for the future. Bella was still sleeping in the backseat and probably would be the rest of the way. I had to admit that I would rather she sleep rather than overwhelm me with her feelings. Alice remained silent, humming the songs she heard on the radio and continuing to tell me when I should go at the speed limit.

“Al…”

I started looking at my wife. she knew that I knew, she knew what I was going to say. but she gave me a smile and let me speak. Sometimes I appreciated that she let me experience what she already knew ...

“Jazz..”

“ i need to know what would happen if the hunter found us !?”

“he won't find us! Rosalie will make sure to leave Bella's trail as far as she can towards the border with the wolves!”

“But…”

“ there is no but Jasper! Everything will be fine! I saw it! Bella won't make a stupid choice!”

I looked at my wife another time but she smiled at me and she was so convinced of what she had seen that I couldn't think of anything to say. luckily Alice saw in the future and not in my head. If she ever knew what I was thinking deeply… if she only knew that I was ready to leave the car on the side of the freeway with Bella in it and run and get us both to safety!

I had to find a rescue plan. I had to make sure that whatever happened I could keep Alice away from the hunter and away from any vampire who could mean harm to her. I would sacrifice the human if I had to ... and even if in the end it would hurt my family, my Alice and even Edward. No one would hurt Alice. No one was allowed to touch her if she didn't want to and if someone raised their hand to her, he would have to deal with me. My priority had always been to protect Alice. And that would be my priority until my life was irreversibly ended. No one would hurt my wife! And even less this hunter!

Besides, speaking of this hunter, I didn't like how I felt from him when I had to part with Alice. When the three arrived at our playground, I had done all I could to make the weakest of us boring. I had to hide Alice, Esme, and Bella as best I could. But when we were apart, I had glimpsed his feelings. I don't know why, but when the offer was made to continue the game and Edward, Bella and Alice walked away he had had this insatiable desire. As if the game had just taken a turn that he liked even more. Yet he had already felt Bella… he had already noticed her, I had already abandoned him with my aura, my shield of feelings. No, what the hunter had felt was either Esme or Alice. Was either ... because it was not fear ... and usually, other vampires felt fear when they started studying me.

All of a sudden, I felt guilty that I hadn't talked about it earlier… maybe Edward had seen something in his mind. Or maybe it was just me starting to see evil everywhere. I didn't particularly like the visit of a vampire that I didn't know. I had filled the car with feelings of nervousness without even realizing it. This had the effect of waking the sleeping human in the back seat. and what happened when a human was awake? They wanted to pee, eat, walk ... humans were such ... strange things.

Alice begged me to stop at the next stopover so Bella could eat and do human things. And since the request came from Alice, I complied with her request. As Alice walked with her and paid for everything she needed for Bella, I took the opportunity to make a call home. Maybe Edward could tell me something that I had missed. Edward remained vague on his answer. He just told me that he too had had a flash from the hunter, who was called James. but he couldn't tell me more. What he had seen looked more like a hunting trip he had done in the past. He informed me that according to Laurent, one of the 3 vampires, James was a very good hunter and that what exited him the most was the stalking in intself ... and that no one had ever escaped him...

As I hung up the phone, I watched Alice in the distance jump for joy at the new sunglasses she had just bought. Her smile brightened my life, even during the day. So I already knew that if I really had to leave Bella to the stalker to make it out alive, I would. It wasn't about selfishness to deprive my adopted brother of his budding love for human life, it was about survival ... and here I was talking about Alice's survival. The two girls got back to the car and settled down. Alice gave me a broad smile as she showed me her sunglasses. Bella looked both excited and bored. Alice must have presented her glasses already. But I listened to her talk before I drove the car back and sent Bella back to Dreamland. Alice held out her hand to me which I hastened to take and shake. She gave me a big smile and we were back on the highway.

Without really making any decisions on anything, I was preparing for the worst. I was revisiting the best ways I knew of killing a human and a vampire and erasing them. I would rather be prepared for what was to come. At best, James would be fooled. But maybe he would find us and maybe he would come to meet us. In the car, Alice continued to sing, and I was surprised to sing along to a song that I particularly liked. For Alice it was a journey like any other in a car. For me it was a one way ticket to the unknown and I didn't like it.

The worst part of this trip was when we got to our destination. when we checked into the hotel. As Bella asked to go to the bathroom, and I busied myself with going with her ... I wasn't sure where to head. On the one hand, I had Alice who had just taken possession of the keys for the room and who had just stopped while she was walking, on the other side I had the human who still wanted to go to the toilet.

to be honest my priority was not the human. And even less now than I could feel more than 30 feet from Alice that she had a vision and that she didn't like what she was seeing. So I approached her at a human limit speed. I placed my hand on the lower back of her back away from the middle of the hallway.

“what did you see? What have you seen Alice?”

I asked her softly as I watched her return to the present.

“She left! She's gone to join him ... he ... he's come here for her ... she's going to join him …”

I wasn't moaning to myself anymore but I knew Alice had heard. She had said that everything would be fine… Alice picked up her phone as I walked back to the bathroom to see if Bella was there even though I knew that if Alice had seen her leave, she was not there. Coming back Alice was talking to Carlisle and Edrward and informing them that we had lost Bella ... Humans ...

“Humans are stupid!”

I said in a low voice so only Alice could hear me ... as she spat out the phone and told me Carlisle and Edward were on their way ... and by then we had to find where Bella was. I turned to my wife and opened my mouth to speak to her but Alice put a finger on my lips to prevent me from speaking.

“don't even think about it Jazz! Bella is my friend, she and I will be best friends soon! And we have to find her because otherwise the family will never be whole ... If you don't do it for Edward ... do it for me!”

Love can make us do strange things ... like, for example, accepting to put ourselves in danger, to put what we have most precious in danger ... even if I was far from knowing what would happen to us afterwards. right now I knew the only thing to do was follow what Alice wanted and make sure the human stayed alive so Alice could have a friend!


End file.
